Team Miraculous
by amalspach
Summary: What would happen if Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't the only heroes of Paris? A team miraculous AU. Will contain 5-10 parts.


**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything but the plot. Sorry.**

 **Just a warning, this is incredibly long and contains many ships. You may have an overload of Marichat, DJWifi, etc. Viewer discretion is advised.**

 **Also, expect this to be in about 5-10 parts. I have no idea how lengths will differ between updates or when said updates will be delivered. I just had this massive oneshot planned for a while and decided to split it up into pieces so I'd finally be able to, at the very least, post the beginning.**

 **So, yeah. With that being said, please enjoy!**

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng clearly wasn't a hero. She wasn't physically stronger than the average person, she wasn't a genius, she wasn't outgoing and courageous, and she certainly wasn't awe-inspiring. On paper, the bluenette was far from the mold of a heroine. But when she accepted the miraculous, she became one anyways.

Adrien Agreste, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. He was charming, intelligent, popular, and participated in dozens of athletic activities. He was the poster child for a hero. But he was also incredibly lonely, constantly self dependent, and burnt himself out trying to make everybody proud. In those ways, Adrien was just as far from super as Marinette - he was still struggling to make it by, some days. So when he received and accepted the miraculous, he didn't expect to be anything close to heroic, but he knew he'd try his hardest to help.

Both were unexpected and lost, but as she bound them both together with a yo-yo, he accidentally vaulted over several blocks, and their first villain escaped, they became partners. It was rocky for sure, but they made it through the first incidence alive. They were heroes.

After all, the only thing that separates a hero from the damned and the broken anyways is the will to try, to be good, to inspire others. Together, on that first day, they did just that.

* * *

Ladybug almost didn't know what to feel.

Her partner, she quickly learned, was a complete dork. He was silly, impulsive, and so reckless to defend her that he would take every fatal blow that was thrown her way.

That, and he had the worst puns on the face of this wide green earth.

"What do you call a cow in an earthquake? A milkshake!" he laughed, eyes filled with mirth at the terrible joke. He told them because of her, and she knew it. His jokes were so awful, he thought he could make her laugh due to the sheer cheesy-ness of them. Well, no. It wasn't going to happen. Even though this was one of her first patrols, she refused to let him win.

"No, Chaton. Just, no."

"You think that cheesy joke was bad? I'm just getting started! Don't leave me prov-alone, Ladybug!"

"Please stop."

"You have to admit that was gouda."

"Ughhhhh," she moaned, head in her hands. "Why, Chat?" He shrugged, but continued mindfully.

"You're looking mad today. Is it because your lord isn't here, my lady?" he asked jokingly, despite the fact that some of the light left his face. On instinct, she blushed and looked down. Even though she had only know Chat for a couple weeks, she felt like she had known him her whole life. By mistake, she let it slip that she got a crush on a boy that recently moved to their school, and he wouldn't let it go. It was almost as if he was trying to desensitize the information by continually reminding himself that her heart was already taken.

That's the kind of guy he was. Despite just meeting him, she knew he was a good person, one of the few respectful teenage boys out there. It was something to be appreciated, for sure.

Overall, she was happy she met him . . . except for in moments like these. The puns alone were enough to tempt her into insanity.

"Chat, I can't. If you say anything else, I will throw you off this roof," she deadpanned after effectively killing her flush. The boy responded with a guilty look, as if he knew he had made her uncomfortable, and he sat down next to her.

"I know we just met and nothing much has happened, but . . . " he trailed off, as if trying to find the right words. After a moment of silence, he gave up and continued. "I feel like I've know you for years. I don't really have many friends and I'm glad I've got you." He ran a hand through his hair almost nervously. "You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me, and I don't ever want to make you feel weird like that. If I ever get you angry or something, just tell me. I'll stop." He looked right at her sincerely, green eyes wide. "Did that sound really terrible?" She hummed, as if thinking about it.

"No, no it doesn't."

"Thank god. I felt like such a creep for a second."

"Who said you weren't?"

" . . . I hate you." She couldn't help but laugh at him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I hate you too, you weird idiot." He slowly smiled back at her, letting the spotted heroine know he took it as a joke.

"Yeah."

* * *

When she left that same night, he wanted to kick himself. Sure, it was fine, but he always did something stupid in front of her. Even though it had only been a couple weeks as a team, he liked Ladybug a lot.

By a lot, he meant he was ready to propose and name their future children. Despite the recent influx in his friend circle that came from starting public school, Adrien was fixated on Ladybug. She was simply _good_ , and beautiful and smart and nice and -

He might have a mild fascination. Actually, saying he's in love with her is probably more accurate. But in the end, she made it clear that she liked some guy from her school. She always blushed when he mentioned the anonymous guy, and she lit up whenever she discussed him. Chat was her partner, her friend, but it was evident that she didn't have a mentally crippling crush on him. The blunette was completely oblivious.

Speaking of school, he wondered how another blunette he knew was doing. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a great girl from his class, and her family owned a bakery. Now her on the other hand - she was a complete mystery. He knew her as Adrien, but he didn't _know_ know her like Alya and Nino did. He didn't know her favorite color, or what she liked to do in her free time, or why she loved designing so much. It would be nice to get to know her like that - on a more personal level.

Considering the fact that her family's bakery was nearby, he decided to stop in, landing on her balcony with a cat-like grace.

"Well hi, Princess . . ."

* * *

When he started visiting her as Marinette, on the whole, she didn't question it. The designer didn't want to push her partner - it was beginning to become evident that his home life might not be the best and he could probably use some privacy. But, after the fifth time in a row, she couldn't help but ask.

"Why?"

"Huh?" he replied sleepily. Chat had been lounging on the foot of her bed, curled up on the sheets. Around them, the world had been lit up like a lantern, warm and bright. People walked by, vendors sold pastries, but the duo remained oblivious to it all, far too wrapped up in their own personal bubble. It was a perfect golden afternoon. "Why what, Princess?

"Why me?" she had questioned, biting her lip and sighing through her teeth. "Let's be honest, there are millions of people in Paris. Most would be more than happy to take you in and hang out. I was just wondering why I'm who you see." For once, the masked hero sat up, completely and utterly serious.

"Why not you? You're amazing, Marinette. Nobody else was going to help me on all of those missions when I couldn't find Ladybug. Nobody else was going to let me use their place to recharge and _not_ sneak a peak. And I have yet to see anybody else that's as kind and warm and welcoming as you." After saying it all, he put a tired hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Like I said, you're amazing. I'm glad you're my friend." The bluenette was done for - there were literal tears in her eyes.

"Oh, minou," she breathed, tackling the superhero into a hug. Marinette Dupain-Cheng couldn't remember the last time anybody had ever said something so nice to her. "I'm glad you come here. Feel free to keep coming whenever you want."

"Of course I will, Mari," remarked the smothered blonde. As he shook his head and wrapped his arms around her tighter, he whispered, "This feels like home."

The instant she pulled away, he had never been more fond of her. In the golden tint with her hair loose and mused up, her jacket completely crinkled, and with pencil smears from her drawings all over her hands, and a soft grin, she had never looked more like a princess.

"Now let's go watch a movie or something," she told him assertively. Like before, all he was capable of doing was smiling back.

"Okay, Princess."

She never questioned his visits again.

* * *

Marinette wanted to say she was sick of his presence. She essentially spent every single night with the feline superhero - in theory, she should have gotten over having him there for hours on end consistently.

And yet, spending time with the blonde didn't feel exasperating and awkward in and out of the mask. It was natural, like they were meant to find eachother and become friends. Tikki only giggled when she told her that. Her kwami found it especially amusing when the teenager told her how she felt all tingly once when she passed out on him and woke up in his lap when they were playing a video game a couple nights ago.

It's fine. She's obsessed with Adrien, he's obsessed with . . . well, she had a feeling she should know, like it's on the tip of her tongue, but she knows he's taken by some lucky, oblivious girl. He sometimes got this look in his eyes when she talked about her crush, like he was thinking about someone in particular, and Marinette couldn't help but be jealous of that nameless person somedays. She really wished someone would look at her like that sometimes, that they would think of her when this happened.

Even though she feels these sparks with her partner occasionally, that's all they are. Sparks in a fire. They'll probably get blown out by the wind before they light soon enough.

* * *

Plot twist . . . they didn't. And she kinda has no idea what to do. Marinette absolutely refuses to flirt or respond as Ladybug, and she just _won't_ as Marinette. Chat's not also becoming an obsession, he's just one of her best friends. Take that afternoon, for example:

"What are you doing?" he asked, arriving at her balcony and letting himself in. She continued to lay on her chaise and flipped a page of her book.

"Reading," she mumbled, engrossed in her story. "Why?"

"I was hoping I could spend some time with my favorite Princess," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. She looked up from her novel and laughed a little.

"How do you do that? I can never make my eyebrows move like that."

" . . . do you want to learn?" he responded after a second, kinda surprised that _this_ of all things was what impressed her.

"Can you even learn to do something almost involuntary like that?" she questioned curiously. Meanwhile, the blonde was borderline in shock.

"You're actually wanting to pursue this? You find this cool?"

"Yeah, I wish I could do that," she smiled. Poking his chest, she continued to say, "Hey, you wanted to spend time with me. I want to learn how to wiggle my eyebrows. Sounds like a win-win to me."

"As long as it gives me an opportunity to get close to you, Princess," he ceded, grabbing her hands lightly and tugging her off the chaise. Marinette tried not to turn bright red.

So maybe she thinks about that moment constantly, when their hands brushed. Maybe being close to him, that cheesy dork, is fun. But they're just fellow heroes - it's certainly not a problem.

. . . yet.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Alya whispered to her in class, leaning forwards across the table. Her eyes were wide and alarmed, as if something shocking had just taken place. Marinette turned to her flabbergasted friend with a look of confusion.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she said with a frown, her nose wrinkled up in concentration. Alya sighed, as if it was _soooo_ obvious, and patted her arm in sympathy. Marinette, in turn, tried not to swat her well-meaning friend away.

"You just had a conversation with Adrien," the journalist hissed at her. Marinette just shrugged.

"I talked to him because he asked if I had an extra pencil. So?" the blunette shrugged, not getting the point. It was true; only a few moments ago, she handed her crush a pencil.

"I know that part, Mari, but I'm more concerned about the fact that you talked to him."

"I talk to almost everybody in this class. What, was I more of an idiot around him than usual today?" Alya shook her head. The designer and their fixture 'sunshine child' were more oblivious than the whole population of the world put together. Their children were going to be so naive and sugary sweet, just looking at them would give you cavities.

"That's just it. You acted perfectly normal today - no stutter, no awkward hand motions, no blush. It was like you didn't even realize it was Adrien." The bluenette jolted straight out of her chair.

"Did I?" she nearly gasped, trying not to fall off her seat again. Now the scared expression Alya sported was replaced by a twinkle in her eyes and a smile.

"Yes, you did, girl. You're finally making progress!" she told her friend, positively beaming. "I'm so proud of you! Now you just need to get to first base!"

"Yeah," she smiled back, albeit slightly weakly. "Progress." Somehow, it didn't feel quite like progress. More like a strange sort of regression.

* * *

"I'm bored, Mari," he whined like the needy kitten he was, pawing at her fabrics. "Can we go do something?" She snorted from behind. The designer just wanted to finish the base of this skirt; was it too much to ask?

"Like what, minou? I want to get this done already." He flopped over, looking at her back with intensity, as if he was willing her to turn around with his mind.

"Like . . . I don't know. How about we go see a movie or something?" Marinette sighed.

"Can this not wait until I finish?" she groaned, finally shoving away her fabric cuts with a huff. "I really wanted to get it completed this weekend." The bluenette crossed her arms in annoyance, frowning. With a smirk, Chat got up off the floor and put his arms around her from behind, pressing himself completely against the designer. Involuntarily, she blushed at the sudden contact. "Chat . . . "

"No Kitty Cat, Princess?" he purred in amusement, nuzzling her neck with his cheek. She nearly squeaked when he did so, trying her hardest not to let him know how quickly he could fluster her.

It wasn't working.

"You . . . you stop it . . . " she murmured weakly, trying to put her foot down again. Lately she couldn't help but notice that he did this sort of thing more and more. Her partner was starting to have this _effect_ on her, and she didn't like it. Marinette was the strong, smart hero of Paris. She was Ladybug. She should be immune to this.

Yet lately she realized that he had been fonder with her. Gentler, more charming, and _certainly_ more flirty, which was a tall order for him. Marinette didn't usually fall for guys at every opportunity, but when she did, she fell _hard_. She didn't want to admit that the incredible boy she had befriended was becoming something more, but she couldn't deny that her heart beat faster whenever he did this. There was _something_ between them, and she didn't know what it was, but it seemed suspiciously like . . .

"Sorry, Princess, but I think we should be going," he whispered, now opting to speak directly into her ear. Marinette honest to god didn't _shudder_. It was just that it was cold in her loft, and not that his voice was low and smooth and he was _right there_. "I'll pay for tickets, if that makes it better." With a hard swallow, Marinette steeled away all her courage in order to do something she had never attempted before.

"Of course, _Minou_ ," she told him, turning around to face him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He blinked in confusion, his cheeks quickly getting darker and darker. "I'd love to spend the night alone with you," she continued, her fingers tangling into his hair lazily. Now, with a certain amount of unjustified satisfaction, she watched as he gulped instead.

"Pr-Princess?" the blonde sputtered. The blunette moved in a little closer and fluttered her eyelashes innocently. Though his arms were still loosely wrapped around her from before, now they were stomach to stomach, no room between them, and her face was dangerously close to his. Internally, the Adrien side of him was trying not to melt into a puddle. His brain was overloading, and even though he was 99% certain he was in love with Ladybug, he couldn't deny that he wanted her right then. A lot. "Are you . . . are you . . . "

"Okay? Never better," the teenager told him in response, licking her lips. Dear god, she would be the end of him. Was this how he always messed with her? Was this some sort of twisted revenge? Because if so, he was getting the bill paid in full. For the finale, he tried not to have a seizure when she leaned up and spoke into his ear: "I guess it's a date, then. But you owe me all of my refreshments, too, Kitty." She pulled away and sprinted into her closet, leaving him to collapse into a mess of anxiety by her desk. Once the door was safely shut, she allowed herself to freak out over what she just did. She messed with one of her best friends. She lead him on in one of the worst ways. She had almost _kissed_ him.

. . . And she liked it. Marinette knew she liked Adrien Agreste, but Chat was someone that she didn't see coming. From her first day meeting both boys, her world was utterly changed. And Chat . . .

She fell backwards in her closet. She liked _Chat_. She liked _her partner and closest friend_. He was her rock, her confidant, her Kitty. She couldn't like him.

But she did. She had, somehow, some way, began to like her partner. As if sensing her distress, Tikki floated over to her. When Chat came over, the kwami usually hid in her closet anyways - it was big, dark, and cozy. The perfect place to hide and take a nap.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" questioned the little red creature. Marinette wearily laughed, feeling as though a bus filled with feelings had just rammed into her.

"I think I like Chat. And Chat . . . he's my best friend. I can't like him," she sighed, head in her hands. "Besides, I like Adrien. I kept shoving him away as Ladybug because I liked Adrien." Tikki merely stiffed further giggles. It seemed chosen ones were always oblivious.

"I know that you're conflicted, Marinette, but just know that I can't make a choice for you. However," she continued, "what do you like about Chat Noir?" The teenager had to sit down for that one.

"Well . . . I guess he's always trying to protect me, for one. It's like he's determined to never see me get hurt. Also, he's really smart and kind, even though he doesn't see it in himself most days. He's brave and selfless, but really humble, despite his famous reputation as a superhero. He's . . . it's more than just that, though," she said, smiling slightly and twisting the fabric of her shirt. "He's just a good person, and he's my partner." Tikki nodded slowly at Marinette's words.

"If all of that's true, than what's the problem?"

"Huh?"

"If you think all that of him, what's keeping you from pursuing Chat?"

"He can't be right for me! It's just a stupid little crush, Tikki. I . . . I just can't be in a relationship with him," she rebuffed unconvincingly. Her kwami stared at her with a new understanding.

"So you just don't want to like him because of Adrien?" The unmasked heroine didn't say a word. Tikki sighed in response. "Marinette, you can like two boys at once. It's not such a big deal, and you aren't being unfaithful to Adrien by liking Chat. But honestly, the things you said you loved about Chat are the same things you liked Adrien for, and Adrien has been the cause of your panic and anxiety for months now. What's the point of dating a boy you can never relax around? That you can never be yourself around?" During these words of council, a switch was flipped. The bluenette widened her eyes.

"I really like Chat."

"Yes, and?"

"I want to date Chat."

"There we go!" applauded Tikki. She smiled warmly at her girl. She was really starting to blossom. "Now, you still need to get dressed in here. You can't go out looking like that!"

"I will, don't worry. I just need to find my purse and -"

"Something tells me Paris will be safe for the night and Ladybug won't be needed. Having another person around, listening to your conversations nearby, is bound to make you nervous. I'm going to go take another nap in you closet, so just have fun," Tikki told her reassuringly, kissing the girl's temple and receding into the pocket of a robe. Marinette gazed at the remainder of her garments.

"Oh, Minou," she clucked, getting up and changing into actual clothes (before she was in a pair of pajama pants and a loose t-shirt, she had just been lounging around). "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Chat wasn't prepared for when Marinette came out that very same night to go to the movies with him. And in a dress, no less.

As a professional model, he had been raised to appreciate clothing at a young age. So, despite being a teenage boy, he noted almost instantly the quality of her attire and took careful observation of every detail. The garment in question, in short, was baby blue, complimenting her eyes. It puffed out at her waist slightly. It was extremely short sleeved, covering only her shoulders and nothing else, and the neckline was simple and rounded. Though it ended at her knees and by all means should have been very bland, a low cut back and a carefully placed amount of silver sparkles at the bodice created interest. All in all, despite the causality, it was a very well executed piece in the eyes of Chat, who was frankly surprised he could still think clearly at this point. Mari had done a number on him a few minutes ago.

As she slipped on a pair of flats, put on a jean jacket, and took out her pigtails - he won't even try to deny his shock at seeing her hair down - she smiled and began walking down into the bakery.

"I'll meet you on the street, okay?" she told him before shutting the door. Dumbly, he nodded. She was . . . Marinette looked amazing.

He couldn't like her. He wouldn't allow himself to like her - falling for two girls was a recipe for disaster. And yet, Marinette was incredible. She was one of the best people he knew, hands down, and he couldn't imagine life without her. What he couldn't stop imagining, though, was what it would have been like if she had tilted her head up just a little bit more that night. If while she was teasing him, their lips had touched, he seriously would have died. Not even the thought of Ladybug would have revived him.

It was in this moment that he realized he liked her. A lot.

Weakly, he stood up, grinning like an idiot despite the problem this stupid love triangle would pose for him when he eventually came back to his senses. Marinette was waiting for him just outside, and even though she had just been giving him a taste of his own medicine, she had said it was a date.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

That night, Chat kept his word. He dutifully held open all the doors for her, bought her ticket and popcorn, and generally behaved like the gentleman he had been brainwashed into being at a young age. In return, she smiled and laughed at his efforts, which was more than enough.

They couldn't tell you what the movie was actually about. They were too busy pelting eachother with candy, plot poking the rare parts they witnessed, and annoying all of the people surrounding them. But all in all, the duo had one of the best nights of their lives. Marinette was never so happy to be dragged away from her designs.

And, if anybody saw Chat Noir's arm draped over her shoulders the whole time, or her head resting on his shoulder, then they were clearly delusional. After all, it was common knowledge that Chat had a thing for Ladybug and Marinette was head over heels for local model Adrien Agreste.

* * *

In the weeks to come, he wouldn't say he forgot about his lady, but she began to become less of an obsession the more time he spent with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The trouble really stemmed from the fact that Marinette was the best person on earth to the teenage hero, and whenever she grinned and pulled him into her room to play video games, he couldn't help but melt inside. Of course, they did other things, but what they did didn't matter so much. Just spending time with her made him feel happier, more at home, and being at her place was like heaven.

Sure, Ladybug was a fantastic human being, but he knew the way this was headed. As hard as it was to admit, she didn't seem to see him like _that_ , no matter how much he wished she would. One day she would go and find a boyfriend, and if he didn't get his act together now, Chat would be utterly crushed. Although things had gotten way better - not that they were ever bad - and they had gotten closer and a little . . . more than friendly, maybe?

It was confusing to him. One day she would only groan at his puns in agony, and the next, it was like a switch had been flipped. Ladybug now only rolled her eyes at his jokes with fondness. She would ruffle his hair and laugh when he did something stupid. She flushed a little whenever he caught her.

Coincidentally, it happened only a day or two after the movie theater trip with Mari, but her transition was poorly timed. This cat had a new object of his affections, even if his partner would always control a piece of his heart.

Marinette was there now, and she certainly wasn't going anywhere. Every day he visited her, watched her draw, played games with her, ate samples from the bakery with her. She was his best friend and more, and he could _feel_ his fondness for her growing. Was it possible to get even _more_ of a crush on someone? Because this black cat was heading into that territory fast, and he couldn't bring himself to regret it. Liking her was almost inevitable; the designer was simply wonderful and _there_ , and she would continue to be there for him for as long as he wanted her to.

And if that was true, then he would never give her a reason to leave.

* * *

It was hard not to flirt in her costume. Whenever Chat would wink at her in a cheesy attempt to be charming, she found it harder and harder not to just tackle him on the spot, despite her Ladybug persona.

He was starting to pick up on her subtle changes in behavior. Like the other night, when she had placed her hand on his shoulder while they talked strategy. It took hearing several fake coughs and a bad joke about not being able to keep the ladies off of him for her to realize she was still trapping him in a death grip. With an uncharacteristic blush she had let go, but the damage to her ego was done. Even as the spotted heroine, it seemed, she was far too comfortable with him.

This shift wasn't necessarily bad, per say, but the last thing she wanted to do was to make things awkward. Besides, as far as Chat was concerned, Ladybug and Marinette were two completely different girls. Messing with his mind like this was so obviously wrong, it was appalling.

More than anything, she realizes that she really, really likes her sweet, caring, adorable, brave, selfless, pretty much perfect partner. He really is everything she wanted in a guy, including being her friend above all else. It's a wonder that she hasn't seen it sooner - had the designer really been that oblivious?

In the end, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that he's there, she's fairly certain he likes her too, and she has the strangest feeling that they're going to reach that 'romantic relationship' arc really soon. If there is anything left to wonder, then it's when their breaking point will occur.

* * *

Not long, apparently. Their breaking point arrives remarkably quickly.

Chat asked Marinette to be his girlfriend only 2 weeks later. She said yes, much to his relief and surprise.

He swung her around her bedroom loft and screamed "YES!" so loudly that he was fairly certain all of Paris heard him.

And when she kissed him, full on the lips, he really did die. This had to be the afterlife, because there was no way reality was this good. Her kissed were like a consuming fire and he really wanted to get burned.

In all of his years, even when pining after Ladybug, Chat Noir was pretty sure that he had never been happier.

* * *

"I will DESTROY you, Ladybug and Chat Noir!" screeched Shadow Puppet, the city's latest akuma. Marinette was honestly surprised one showed up - since she and Chat had started dating, there had been barely any attacks in Paris, let alone ones at night. She had begun to forget what it felt to be in the middle of a battle, hiked up on adrenaline and rushing to save lives. "Give me your miraculouses so I can be avenged!" Marinette couldn't help but roll her eyes. You'd think someone would learn by now.

"Princess! Why are you here!" Chat Noir yelled at her from down the street. She winced.

Right. She had a secret, annoyingly protective boyfriend. He, naturally, wanted to keep her safe, and not knowing that she was Ladybug, 'safe' was 5 miles away from any and every akuma appearance. Not literally 50ft away from one.

Yeah. Just _that_.

"I was just . . . leaving! Yup, just leaving, I'm going, I just - "

"Not now, Princess!" he yowled, picking her up and speeding her away. In the span of 30 seconds, she was far from the scene of the battle. He had placed her on a deserted rooftop not far from the bakery, outfitted with an astounding view of the city skyline. "Stay here, Mari. I'll come back for you." Although the gesture was sweet, Marinette was half tempted to stomp her foot and slap her well meaning boyfriend.

"I don't need to be _babied_ , Chat. I'm not a - "

"Later, Princess, Ladybug is going to need me back," he told her quickly, dropping a hasty kiss to her brow before producing his staff again. "Be safe! Love you!" As soon as the silly cat was out of earshot, she groaned. Why, oh why, was she saddled with the most oblivious boy in the world?

After transforming into her red and black suit with the aid of Tikki, the superheroine swung her way back to the akuma sighting. Her fellow hero was battling the akuma alone, To no one's surprise, Chat didn't realize anything was amiss.

"My lady, glad you could make it," teased her partner with his trademark smirk. "It appears that our latest akuma has arrived." Fighting the urge to scowl (she was entirely capable of managing herself, _thank you very much_ ), the teenager turned away, focusing on the monster ahead instead.

"What is it?" she asked coolly, sounding detached and uncaring. Although Chat frowned at the more frosty attitude, he didn't question it, choosing to answer her.

"As far as I could tell, the akuma is named Shadow Puppet. He turns shadows into minions and objects and uses them to attack me, mostly."

"Why do you think he got akumatized?" she thought out loud, staring intently at the most recent victim. This one seemed to be one of the more unique monsters, and she could only guess at what the man's powers and plans were.

"I think he was hired to entertain some kids at a birthday party - you know, make balloons, tell jokes, the normal stuff. I believe he was making some shadow puppets for the kids when some random teenagers insulted his craft or something," he informed her, brow tightly knit. "But I could be wrong. Anyways, I'm pretty sure the akuma is in his glove."

"Okay, you distract him and take out the minions, I'm going for the glove." Without another word of exposition or any sort of foreplay, Ladybug launched forwards, yo yo in hand.

" . . . okay then." Like any loyal shadow, Chat followed her without hesitation. She was his lady, after all - what else could he do?

* * *

The fight in and of itself wasn't anything to sneeze at, but after 5 minutes, it was almost getting old. Ladybug dodged a shadowy arrow now and then, Chat sliced through dark shadow beasts, and the akuma continued waving his covered hand with a look of nonchalance. It was almost disheartening, the way that they weren't making any progress.

The akuma in and of itself seemed . . . different. It appeared to be far more cunning, more intelligent and conscious of its actions. There was an almost intentional cruelty to its gaze, whereas before the akumas had been simply upset and misguided, like a child crying over a confiscated toy. This man - he was _something_ , for sure. With his almost otherworldly thick black cape, his flowing red robes, and his veiled face, Shadow Puppet radiated a sort of fear that hadn't been present in the borderline comical appearances of prior akumas. Hawkmoth . . . that villain meant business this time.

And the pristine, white, fingerless glove on his left hand didn't take away from the dastardly look the akuma was going for. In fact, almost as if he had wanted to make a statement about his clothing, he added another splash of white to his outfit in the form of a rose pinned onto his chest. Shadow Puppet was not going down without a fight, and as he began absorbing citizens into wisps of shadow and catching them in his palm, Chat started to get an idea of how dangerous this man really was. He wasn't going to just trap people, this monster would _destroy_ them.

Was this battle really becoming trivial to both sides, or was the man just biding his time?

Another piece of pavement cracked, another vendor was ruined, another bystander was dissipated into shadow and absorbed into the man's glove. The sky was slowly turning darker, as if the world was draining of light. Even though it was already late evening, Paris seemed to be slinking into black.

Suddenly, the hero was knocked off his feet by a shadow beast that struck him from behind. The shadow looked to be mirroring a boy about his age, although actual features were hard to distinguish. The boy, with what could only be perceived as a smirk, punched Chat square in the jaw. With an indignant yowl, despite his disorientation, the secret model scratched across the creature's face. He was met to another kick in the gut. The hero, in return, kicked him back. On this went, blow by blow, until Chat used his claws to slice through the boy, making the shadows dissipate once more. He allowed himself a momentary sigh of relief before he came face to face with another minion.

He was beginning to see a pattern.

"Ladybug, do something!" he called over to his partner. "Use your lucky charm or something! I could use the help!" With a snort that was too tired to be icy and angry anymore, his partner replied.

"I'm a little busy!" she yelled, slamming her yo-yo through another set of shadow arrows. She would have used the charm long before, had she the few precious seconds in which to do so. Sadly, this villain was wise to their strategies and had clearly taken efforts to make them as preoccupied as possible. Even the 5 brief seconds it would have taken to call her powers would have left her hopelessly exposed, allowing a whole slew of attacks to reach her. And, of course, her beloved Kitty was also preoccupied.

For a single, shining moment, she allowed herself the luxury of worrying about him. Even though she had been beyond mad at him for leaving her on that rooftop, he really had just been looking out for her. Kinda like now, while he risked his life so that she could save the victims of Paris.

Speaking of which, it was a good thing that the majority of people had cleared the surrounding area. Like their valiant heroes, they realized the danger this specific akuma posed, and they ran. Only a few stragglers remained, most of which were small children or pedestrians that had become frozen with fear. Alya in particular was a face she picked out from the background. Where there was a scoop to be found, no matter how dangerous the environment, her best friend was there with her phone and a notebook. Now the brunette was using a thick, shining trash can lid as a means of protection from the dark arrows and other sorts of debris flying about. Marinette had to hand it to the journalist, she was nothing if not resourceful.

During that lapse in concentration, Shadow Puppet cornered her. The monster attacked her from all angles, causing his arm to evaporate into pure darkness that wrapped around the blunette and squeezed her tightly from afar. She found herself slammed against a nearby building, completely restrained by shadowy coils despite her struggles. From the corner, Alya's eyes widened behind her glasses.

"My lady!" Chat Noir cried in the street, watching her crumple against the wall. Though he strained to get to her, too many shadow beings blocked his way, making it impossible to run to her aid. This was, quite possibly, his worst nightmare. Everything was crumbling, the city was wrecked, and citizens were cowering in fear. Marinette was on some rooftop, watching her home fall apart, probably worried sick. And now, his partner and friend, Ladybug, was wounded and he was helpless to stop it from happening. His powers wouldn't work on shadows, and if it did, his Cataclysm could only remove one.

He truly had no way out.

But somebody else did.

"Why hello, my pretty," cooed Shadow Puppet, a sharp toothed grin enveloping his face. "You'll be a great addition to my collection." To illustrate this, he unclenched his left hand, allowing her a glimpse at the swirling vortex of innocent people turned into shadows. "You're rather young - about the same age as the fellows who mocked me. Teenagers are a rotten lot, after all - you're not any better, I'm sure," he sneered. "The great and powerful Ladybug, protector of Paris: a silly little girl and her house cat. When I get rid of this bad crowd, your shadow will lead them." As if preparing for the end, the heroine, despite her inability to breathe or move, looked the creature in the eyes with defiance. She was scared, obviously, but she wanted to be brave. She was better than that. "Say goodbye, Ladybug!" He hefted his gloved hand in the air, gathering his shadows into it, and forcing them to form a long bladed dagger. Apparently he had a flair for the dramatics. With a swoosh of wind, Ladybug prepared for the inevitable.

 _Goodbye Maman and Dad._

 _Goodbye Alya and Nino._

 _Goodbye Tikki._

 _Goodbye Adrien._

 _Goodbye . . ._ she swallowed a little there. _Goodbye, Chaton. I think I'll miss you more than anything._

The blow to her chest never came. She looked down, surprised. Alya was in front of her, darkness seeping out from her chest where the sword had struck her. Ladybug looked down. That stupid trashcan lid had been tossed aside so that Alya could save her friend. The thought of her friend taking that blade for her . . .

"Why?" she whispered. "You don't even know me as Ladybug." The blogger smiled a little, though her body was slowly slipping into black, turning into shadow.

"You need to save Paris," Alya reported weakly. "I was just standing there. I'm just a regular girl, and I'll be fine. But you . . ." she coughed momentarily, " . . . are somebody that everybody needs right now. Just . . . go. Go save Paris and fix stuff." Then she was gone - legs, arms, and head, down to the last hair. With a nod at Alya, she kicked up the trash can lid at her feet, swiping away the shadows restraining her. As they dissipated, Ladybug grabbed it and used it as a shield. To Chat's obvious relief, she threw up her yo-yo while she still could.

"LUCKY CHARM!" For once, there was no mystery as to what it would be used for. Despite the trauma of watching her best female friend practically die before her eyes, she needed to rely on the fury of her death as a motivator, and she wasted no time utilizing the lucky charm.

It was a flashlight.

Thank you, gods above.

Still brandishing the trash can lid as protection, the spotted hero banished all of the shadows with the yellow light, making her way towards Shadow Puppet. In the background, filled with relief, Chat fought with renewed energy, slashing and dicing away any remaining shadows that dared to try grabbing her from behind.

"Say goodbye, Shadow Puppet," Ladybug hissed through gritted teeth shining the bright and blinding light in the akuma's face. As he screeched in agony, she ripped away the glove and tore the fine fabric, releasing a purple butterfly. In a quick flick of her wrist, the insect was captured and purified within her yo-yo. Ladybugs zoomed throughout Paris, repairing the damage done and restoring the lives lost in the vortex of shadows. However, she only relaxed after Alya was beamed back into life, gasping for breath and smiling, just happy to be alive again.

That was enough to reassure her that the danger was over, they were safe, the akuma was gone.

But damn, was that battle close.

Too close for comfort.

From the end of a nearby alley, a man watched the heroes leave and looked at the journalist with newfound respect.

"Hmmmm . . . "

* * *

Chat was terrified after the defeat of Shadow Puppet, but not for himself. He knew that Ladybug's cure would fix everything in the city, but it didn't stop him from worrying about one person in particular - his girlfriend. Marinette, with cookies and movies and hugs and sunshine and the ability to make everything okay again, was who he needed to see. He needed physical reassurance that she was all right.

She was right back on the roof, where he left her, albeit a little out of breath. That was presumably from watching the battle, though - it was enough to make anybody anxious, really. After patting him down to make sure he was alright, she declared she was tired and wanted to take a nap and cuddle. He wholeheartedly approved.

For the first time, he wondered if Ladybug and himself were enough to keep the city, including his Princess, safe. The blonde teenager didn't want anything to ever happen to her, and they were _so close_ to loosing. If Alya hadn't made that sacrifice, Ladybug would have been toast and her earrings could have been stolen. The bravery of his friend had saved them, but that was just Alya on her own. A one time event. Would they ever be so lucky as to find someone so selfless again?

Probably not.

But as Marinette nuzzled into his chest, slumping into her mattress with a look of pure exhaustion that mirrored his own, he decided not to give it too much thought just then. Paris was safe, Marinette was safe, his friends were safe. Until he woke up, everything was fine again.

* * *

Nino Lahiffe wasn't the most popular, smart, handsome, or sporty boy in his class. That was all Adrien, his best friend. He honestly wasn't interested in pursuing all of that, though - if all he had was a good group of friends, music, and his own excellent hearing for when he became a world famous DJ, Nino was set.

That woman just didn't see the bus, that's all.

On the way to school a week or two after Shadow Puppet's attack, Nino was doing what he usually did; standing at the crosswalk, minding his own business so he could get to class already. He had been waiting more or less patiently for the last 3 minutes, tapping his foot to the sound of a nonexistent beat, imagining the notes could be heard ringing in the air. That was when he noticed her.

Some poor black haired young woman was carrying a coffee cup and a newspaper. Absorbed in the articles, the anonymous lady who couldn't have been much older than a college graduate accidentally walked off the sidewalk and across the road. Since the cafe she stepped out of a few moments ago had steps leading up to the door, she hadn't noticed the obvious height differences in her wake, even as she left the curb. Nino watched wearily, not that concerned quite yet. There was nobody around, and if crossing the street was the only wrongdoing that happened, he wasn't too upset.

He heard the bus before he saw it. Although some hedges on his left obscured the portion of the road it was coming from, Nino acted without thinking. He ran out into the street, grabbed her hands, and pulled her into the sidewalk with an audible thud. Her coffee laid in the middle of the street, spilling onto the pavement. Seconds later, the bus in question barreled through, stomping on the newspaper she had dropped when he shoved her.

"You saved my life," she choked out, eyes starting to well with tears. Her fingers massaged her temples as she sunk to the ground and sat. "Oh my gosh, I almost died. That bus almost killed me. You saved my life." Nino rubbed his neck awkwardly.

" . . . yeah, I guess I did."

"Thank you so much," the woman told him with a look of shock and relief as everything started to register. "I mean - what am I doing?" She took out her wallet and began rummaging through its contents. "I have money, if - "

"I'm good," he told her quickly. "I don't really want this to be a big deal. I just really need to get to school."

"But I have to do _something_! You stopped me from getting flattened by a bus!" she told him stubbornly, getting up and smoothing the wrinkles out of her outfit. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I told you, school is about to start!" Nino called after her. Clearly he had taken advantage of her distraction and slipped down a few 100ft unnoticed. "Nice meeting you!" Almost as an afterthought, he added, "If you see any records by Nino Lahiffe at the store in the future, check it out! That's payment enough!" With a dull nod, the woman agreed, watching as Nino rounded the corner quickly.

"Huh," she mumbled to herself, finally regaining her senses as she began to walk to work. "What a strange kid." From the window of the same cafe she just left, a man waited, watching Nino from inside with interest.

* * *

"Hey, Ladybug," Chat smiled casually, tail flicking behind him. His partner smiled back.

"You're in a good mood," she noted, surveying the teenager. "What's up?"

"I just realized that tomorrow marks our anniversary," he told her, his grin becoming even wider.

"Anniversary?" she sputtered. "In what universe are we _married_?"

"As superheroes, as partners, my lady. Why is marriage the first place your mind jumps?" he asked cheekily. She refrained from pushing him off the rooftop.

"I didn't think that was for another couple days, chaton. I've been pretty busy with other stuff . . . my boyfriend, for example," she told him pointedly. Although she attempted to send a message there, he simply drooped a little. Then he brightened again, like he was remembering something.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy, too. I got a girlfriend a couple months ago, and she's great," the blonde reported, albeit a little smugly, but she liked to imagine there was a sort of dreaminess in his gaze. But maybe that was just her.

"I'm happy for you, silly. I just hope you haven't been smothering her in awful puns," the bluenette joked.

"Only you," he said with an exaggerated wink. And damn him if he didn't make her heart skip a beat right then and there. That stupid flirt.

Unfortunately, she liked him now, so strangling him for messing with her stupid heart was off the table. Darn.

"Watch it, mister, your girlfriend is going to get jealous."

"She's not the type. She's too good a person, sadly. If anything, she'd just say something like 'I just want you to be happy, visit me sometimes' and that would be that." He sighed a little there, and she _knew_ that it wasn't just her. That lovesick, dreamy expression is totally showing. "But I wouldn't. It hasn't been that long, but I really like her. She's just . . . she's extraordinary. There's no other way to explain it." Ladybug hummed in response, leaning over his shoulder slightly.

"You're really serious about her, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, again, good for you. I'm happy you're happy," she smiled widely. "And about our 'anniversary' . . ."

"Yup, us old married folk," he quipped. The teenage girl only mustered a fond eye roll, something she did way too often nowadays.

"Of course, you ditched your 'extraordinary' girlfriend and we eloped. But seriously, did you want to do anything? Like a gift exchange, or . . . " the heroine trailed off, averting her gaze to the skyline. "Actually, I have an idea. How about we meet up here tomorrow? This rooftop? It's pretty secluded, and I just . . . I kinda want to do something now. This feels like a big milestone in our partnership, and I want to celebrate that. You," she told him with a slight blush (having _Ladybug_ talk about feelings was just borderline unnatural), "are one of my best friends and I honestly can't imagine being without you, Chat. You're the best hero I could ask for."

"Aw, you care after all," he responded, batting his eyelashes. Now she did shove him, laughing all the while.

"Of course I do. You're my partner, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm still me. Got my own body and everything. But some days I don't really think I deserve to be - "

" - Chat, of course you - "

" - because you deserve better. But I'm glad I got a chance to be Chat Noir and that I get to be your partner. You're one of a kind, Ladybug," he replied shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. She clasped her hands in a gesture so characteristic of her counterpart she had to stop. (But honestly, how could she _not_? Her boyfriend looked so cute and flustered, it was ridiculous.) In an effort to lessen the mood, he continued with, "So should I bring some flowers for our anniversary? It only comes once a year, after all."

"I prefer chocolate," she informed him with a wink, mocking his exaggerated one from earlier.

"You jerk."

"Guilty."

"Why do we put up with eachother?"

"We're friends. It's part of the job description."

" . . . Is there a way to quit? You have a habit of hurting my feelings."

"And your ego. It can due with a good blow now and then."

"Ouch."

"Get moving, Chaton, we still have patrol," she dictated. Chat grumbled as he got up, but she knew he didn't mean a word of it. He was far too kind for that.

* * *

Marinette had to admit that she was legitimately surprised when she found Chat on top of the rooftop the next day holding a box of expensive chocolates. It was one of those boxes you see in a food magazine recommendation that you want to try, then attempt to forget about once you see the prices. You might as well get all of your credit cards stolen and then maxed out. _That_ was how insanely expensive this chocolate assortment was.

"Chat, how did you pay for all this? Do you know how expensive this stuff is? And this is the _deluxe size_." She tried not to say the words so incredulously, but the pure _wonder_ dripped in far too easily. "I really hope you didn't go into debt to buy this." He placed a hand on his heart mockingly in return.

"Me? Never! I'm more than set for life when it comes to money, I'll have you know. I have a job," Chat said. With a crooked grin, he continued. "And I'm not exactly just scraping by, my lady. Trust me, this is the least I could do. You said you liked chocolate, so I had to get the best. It's our day."

"Alright, as long as you aren't breaking the bank to buy stupid chocolates," she told him cautiously. Hesitantly, she picked one out of the box and moaned instantly. "This is the best truffle I have ever had!" She all but shoved another one into her mouth, but there was absolutely no reason to be a lady around Chat. He had seen her on far worse occasions.

"I usually only buy stuff like this for my girlfriend, but tonight is an exception. Actually, I was going to get her one of these boxes and something else for her birthday. Do you think she would like it?"

"She'll love it, Chat," Ladybug instantly told him, looking at him with a dead serious expression despite her mouth being coated in chocolate and caramel filling. "Trust me, I know. She'll love it."

"How do you know?"

"I'm human," she remarked. It was the stuff like this that she really craved; the easy banter, the back and forth stuff in jest. Of course, knowing that her boyfriend was rich and could spoil her with thousand dollar chocolate shipments wasn't exactly bad . . .

He really cared. Her partner, her amazing, silly, brave, dork of a partner really cared. And he deserved to know her to the best of his ability . . . all of her.

"Chat, I think I have something for you, too. Something that I was always too worried about or too awkward or too scared to show you because I thought it might ruin everything," the spotted hero explained quickly. For a split second, he looked around like he was expecting a present or something. Then his eyes widened.

"Ladybug, you don't have to do - "

"But I want to," she stopped him. "I want you to know. More than anybody else, you deserve to know. And I trust you with it." With a deep breath, she began. "Tikki, spots - "

"No," he interrupted bluntly. With the confused tilt of her head, the blonde elaborated. "You deserve to know me, too. I . . . I want to show you. I wanted to know from the beginning, so you aren't revealing yourself alone." Slowly, she nodded, grabbing his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Together, Chaton."

"Together, my lady."

"Spots off!"

"Claws off!"

The moment he saw her as Marinette, Adrien didn't hesitate to scoop her up into his arms and kiss her senseless. He thought it was impossible to love his girlfriend any more than he already did, but she was continuously proving him wrong.

Marinette tried not to faint from happiness. Any guilt that might have lingered from dating Chat while she had previously been head over heels for Adrien was gone, replaced by the surge of joy she had. He had been right there. He had been right there, both of him, all along. Thank god she didn't miss him.

"I really love you, Princess," he blurted out instantly, and strangely enough, even though this should have been awkward on all accounts and worthy of tons of explaining, she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I love you too, Kitty." She had the sneaking suspicion she would continue to do so for quite a while.

* * *

"Fu?" asked Wayzz, the turtle kwami. His companion was looking out the window of his apartment intently, and hadn't spoken for a while. Birds chirped, people chatted, and cars ran down the road, but the old man remained motionless, unaffected by the world around him. It was in moments like these when the usually warm, inviting guardian seemed downright unnerving. "Fu?" Finally, he looked at the creature, coming out of his trance.

"Yes, Wayzz?" he replied with the ease that comes with knowing someone for years.

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about. You've been quiet for an awful long time," admitted the little god. With a cock of his small head, he continued. "Is something wrong?" Sighing, Fu got up and gestured to the city.

"Do you see it, my old friend?" he questioned with something close to resignation in his voice.

"Of course," Wayzz responded immediately, "it's Paris." The elderly man nodded.

"Correct you are. It's Paris, and our heroes are charged with guarding it. But something, I fear, is quite wrong about Paris. He's causing it." The turtle-like creature took a minute to soak the information in.

"You're certain? He's growing more powerful, certainly, but - "

"Hawkmoth isn't growing more powerful," Fu interrupted. "He's becoming more desperate, and therefore more dangerous. The butterfly miraculous, as we both know, was never meant to be used on humans. It's against the laws of nature, and it's straining Nooroo even as we speak. But yes, something has shifted."

"And you believe you know what that something is?" assumed the kwami. His companion nodded yet again.

"I think that he isn't just harnessing the frustration and negative energy of his victims anymore. He's pushed Nooroo so far that his own feelings of bitterness and revenge are strengthening the poisoned butterflies, causing the akumas to become more . . . extreme. With every passing day this thirst for retribution grows, and in time, the power of two tainted people will be kept by the monsters Hawkmoth creates," Fu told Wayzz gravely. "I'm afraid that even Ladybug and Chat Noir won't be able to handle them alone." The green god looked stricken.

"Sir, you realize what you are proposing, correct?" he said cautiously. "Although I admit that the incidence of Shadow Puppet was beyond worrisome, do our heroes have time to help others master the miraculous powers before his strikes increase again? Perhaps a more suitable set of heroes - "

"Who, exactly, old friend? We are the last active set, save for Nooroo and his . . . host. And we have both known I have been too old to effectively carry out my duties as a guardian for a while." Wayzz remained silent. he dreaded the day he would leave his long time companion. Knowing someone for 65 years was more than enough time to create strong bonds between people, and the kwamis were no exception. "Don't be so sad, Wayzz," Fu smiled sadly. "We always knew it would come to this. It's been evident that I needed to pass on the torch to someone younger, someone who can defend the citizens without their crippling age restraints."

"What about releasing Buzzi and Lainu? You know they haven't had a chance to emerge from the miraculous stones in decades," the turtle pleaded. "I know it's silly, as we've had many hosts, but can't we put it off just a little longer? I have a feeling that I will miss you the most." The words were so sorrowful and almost childlike that it was easy to forget the creature was thousands of years old. Yet even the wisest and eldest of things, it seemed, were capable of acting young now and again. Every kwami learned something from their guardian and vice versa. Maybe a younger change in counterpart would do the tiny god some good.

"They will come later, as they always have. The fox and the turtle have typically followed the ladybug and the cat. And besides, Buzzi and Lainu have been dormant so long - adapting to this version of Paris may be harder for them. We cannot delay the inevitable any longer." Slowly, the kwami came around.

"I suppose there is no stopping it then."

"No, I'm afraid not." The turtle-like being sighed.

"I've never been a fan of change or progress. Slow and dependable is my nature. I hope you have a pair of people in mind, then?"

"Naturally," Fu said reassuringly. "I've seen them firsthand. Both are brave, selfless, resourceful, and have strong bonds with the current Ladybug and Chat Noir. They will do nicely as new members of the team. They have the potential to be incredible heroes." After a moment of silence, the man added, "I think you'll like the boy I have chosen for you. He is young but humble, responsible and loyal. He's much like you." The kwami smiled slightly at that.

"Then I suppose he's much like you, as well," the creature remarked, feeling marginally better. "I guess it's time to go, then." He looked around the flat and out at Paris one last time, soaking in his surroundings. "I'll miss this place."

"If ever there is the need, it's always open to any of you," the elderly man said quietly, slipping off his bracelet containing the miraculous stone. "Goodbye, Wayzz. May your travels and endeavors be happy."

"Bye, Fu," responded the kwami to his previous host, starting to get sucked back into the miraculous. "May this change be a good one." As he dissapeared, the old man wiped away a stray tear with the back of his hand. His old friend was truly gone now. Although a part of him wished he could slip back on the bracelet and fall back into life as it had been only moments ago, he knew it wasn't possible. You can't regain the past by cramming it on like a pair of old gloves. His gloves had long outgrown him, despite how much Fu may have stretched them. Now they would remain off and would be passed down again.

Rummaging through a drawer in his apartment, he pulled out two small packages - one empty, one not. In the empty box he laid down the turtle miraculous with delicacy, being careful not to bump it harshly, before sliding both boxes smoothly into his pockets.

Master Fu, it seemed, had some gifts to give.

* * *

 **Yup, this was chapter one. I really haven't even looked at this document in forever and a year and I ended up splitting it in half as it is. I haven't edited it in a while and I can only hope that it turned out okay.**

 **Expect the next chapter in a month or two at the latest and please check out some of my other miraculous oneshots. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
